Don't Leave Me
by Kinikinimilkytan
Summary: I was suddenly terrified and my knees were like jelly and flown to shudder and I just wanted to lose consciousness at this moment. I'm really scared. Hyuuga Junpei x Aida Riko


**Don't Leave Me**

By: Kninikinimilkytan

* * *

Hi my name is Aida Riko, 17 years old, I study at Seirin High and is Seirin's Boys' Basketball Club's coach. I have a boyfriend, he's Hyuuga Junpei. He's the captain.

We meet secretly because our parents do not know anything about our relationship. More than two years had passed since we became a couple.

One day, we planned to meet in a secluded basketball court near my house. He called me already and I rushed to go there, but secretly. When we met, he gave me a picture of the two of us and I was thrilled because of that. He also gave me flowers and delicious chocolates, and after that, the two of us talked. In the middle of our conversation, suddenly my phone rings. Mom's calling me. When I answered, "Riko where are you right now?" I lied. "Mom, I had to hangout at a friend's house."

I finished speaking with my mom on the phone when Junpei excused himself to buy ice cream. When he left, I decided to take my own pictures using my camera phone just to pass the time. However, over nearly one and a half our ago of taking ridiculous amounts of photos she can point her camera on to, he still haven't returned yet. I tried to call him but his phone is turned off. So I decided to just go home alone.

When I arrived home I immediately went straight to the bedroom and slept. In the middle of the night someone called me, but an unknown number. When I answered I suddenly trembled when I heard someone speaks and he says "don't leave me." He repeatedly said that. Terrified, I pressed the button to shut down the phone and went to bed.

I still can't believe in whatever I heard last night. And when I went to school, I immediately sought Junpei, but they said he seemed to be absent today. When I came home from school, I immediately went to Junpei's house to find him, but no one's home. When I returned home, I went to my room to send a message to Junpei on facebook.

 **FACEBOOK  
** _To: Hyuuga Junpei  
'Junpei where did you go? Where are you?'_

 _'Junpei tell me where you are! Please I'm really worried!'_

 _'Junpei I'm crying now.'_

 _' ;( '_

But he didn't reply.

* * *

Two weeks without going to school, not even replying to messages and calls. "Where are you Junpei?" _'I'm getting annoyed with him I thought he might have left and replaced me already. I'm beginning to think of negative things like that just maybe he has left me alone. Neither did he wasted little time to even say goodbye to me. Has he forgotten me already? Has he left me? Or maybe he replaced me with a new girlfriend?'_ I'm in the middle of my depressing thoughts when I heard the familiar tune of _Can Do_ indicating that I have an incoming call. It was the same unknown number that had called me few weeks ago. I willed my self to answer the call.

I almost drop the phone in fear when i heard the words again definitely. "Don't leave me." he said repeatedly. I've turned off my phone. Suddenly he texted me, he said we will meet on the basketball court. I want to know who he really was so I thought I would go there alone and as a precaution I will bring a knife. It was half an hour after midnight when I got there. I am still afraid even though I brought my knife hidden in my back pocket. Prayer was my only guide to going there at the appointed rendezvous.

When I reached the court, I saw a man sitting alone on the bench, but he had his back to me so I couldn't see his face, and I suddenly noticed something strange though, HE'S WEARING JUNPEI'S CLOTHES! I was suddenly terrified and my knees were like jelly and flown to shudder and I just wanted to lose consciousness at this moment. I'm really scared. When I approached him ... I was surprised! His face and arms were bloody! And he's still holding ice cream! He said, "Do not leave me!" He held my arm tightly. I've done nothing but rave and shout. I don't know what to do, I can't run because I feel weak. And I felt that I just fell to the floor.

* * *

"Hey! How are you?" Greeted by a cheerful voice.

"I'm fine, good. Beautiful day today, although there are some noise. I'm glad the weather is nice today." That's the joy she replied while looking in a mirror. A fun conversation indeed. But, how will it be happy if only one person is speaking? If the person is speaking alone, talking to the mirror image?

"I pity Aida-san. She's talking to herself again. Hope she recovered and forget whatever happened to her." Said a nurse passing by the door.

* * *

"Riko! Riko! Where are you? Riko!" Loud frantic shouts of a woman is heard. "Tora, Oh my God, Tora where is she? Where could possibly she be?!"

"Darling, don't worry, we'll find her. Don't lose hope, don't give up so quickly. We'll never stop searching, we'll find our daughter." Tora looked at her seriously assuring her with a comforting squeeze in her shoulders then patting her back gently. "Don't worry it will be alright. Let's go look around some more."

"Ok." She answered with more resolve.

After looking some more the two started to get tired. "Tora we've pretty much checked everywhere she might have done to. It's already 4. Where else can we search for her?" She's rubbing her hand worriedly. "I hope she's fine. I won't be able to forgive myself if ever something were to happen to her. I'll be crushed from inside out."

"I know. I'll be more devastated if that were to happen but we can't talk like that. We have to believe that she's ok. Our daughter is safe so we are going to look for her even if it takes us forever." He said sternly yet gently to his wife.

"Are there anymore places left we haven't checked yet?"

"Let's try searching a basketball court few blocks away from home." he suggested. "It's already old and secluded but we can try looking there. Come on now darling."

They walk hurriedly until they reached their destination. They scanned the area until...

"Good heavens Tora! It's Riko Oh my God!" They immediately ran to Riko's side and tried to wake her up. "Riko, baby wake up. Oh God! Tora we need to semd her to the hospital!"

"Wait I'm calling a cab!" After ten minutes Tora joined them again and carried Riko bridal style. "Darling let's go now the cab is waiting. Let's hurry."

Then they sped into the hospital. Riko is unconscious for almost half a month. The two parents were very much happy unfortunately it's short lived as their happiness was replaced with overwhelm and shock as they learned that the doctor has diagnosed their doctor to having some mental problem of some sort because of trauma.

* * *

 **Please review**


End file.
